ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamandora
alternatively known as "Saramandora" is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episode 13, "Attack! Formation Yamato!" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman 80' In Salamandora's original appearance, the monster was sent by his masters, a race of Aliens known as the "Alien Gorgon" in their plan to invade the Earth. As Salamandora attacked Japan one day, none of UGM's weapons could stop the monster's rampage due to Salamandora's thick armored body. After scanning the monster however, UGM discovers that Salamandora's weak spot is his throat, but targeting it is too dangerous due to the monster thrashing about too wildly to get in close. Disregarding his own safety in order to stop the monster, Yamato separated the Silver Gull, and distracted Salamandora long enough to hit the monster's throat with the Silver Gull Alpha Ship's lasers, causing Salamandora to erupt into sparks and disappear, killing the monster. Yamato's tactic however was not the end of the monster. When one of the monster's cells were all that remained, the Alien Gorgon retrieved the fragment of Salamandora's remains and held onto it while they carried out their own mission to eliminate UGM by framing Captain Oyama for murder. When their plan failed, the Alien Gorgon retreated back to their hideout and together they fused with the fragment of Salamandora, bringing the monster back to life to resume its rampage. Luckily UGM and the UN forces were quick on the scene to combat the monster. Despite the backup from the UN's forces however, Salamandora easily disposes of them and brushes off UGM's assault like before. Yamato and Captain Oyama then attempted to take out Salamandora the same way Yamato did earlier, but Salamandora remembered the attack too, and this time managed to protect his weak spot by catching Captain Oyama in his claws and hurling his jet directly at Yamato! Luckily, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80, rescued Captain Oyama and faced off against Salamandora himself. Despite Salamandora managing to withstand 80's physical attacks, as well as a direct hit from 80's Saxium Ray, 80 continued to fight back and finally the Ultra destroyed Salamandora by firing his Ultra Eye Spot technique directly at the monster's throat, incinerating every cell in the monster to prevent it from being used by the Alien Gorgon again. 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Salamandora reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 10, entitled "Unexpected Reunion"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_samandora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Salamandora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Salamandora was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. When the ZAP Spacy set off to retrieve some parts to fix the Gostar Dragon's Engine on an island known as the "Grand Cape Supply Base," the crew was quickly ambushed by the appearance of Nova, Salamandora, and Lunatyx, who were all fiercely guarding the Base from being accessed by them. Luckily, Rei was with the crew and he quickly summoned Gomora to do battle against the trio of Monsters. Gomora easily vaporized Nova with a single blast from his Super Oscillatory Ray, but the Monster was quickly double-teamed by the combined might of Salamandora and Lunatyx. Suddenly as the Monsters were fighting, four mysterious black ships (which had attacked the ZAP Spacy previously) arrived on the scene of their battle and attacked them, destroying Salamandora and Lunatyx in the process with a few energy blasts. The four ships then combined to form one a giant robot, known as "King Joe Black." 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Salamandora reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Salamandora appears in this film a revived monster, a member of Ultraman Belial's faceless entourage. Sent to slay the surviving Ultraman Mebius alongside Dorako and Bemstar under the command the Alien Shaplay, Salamandora and its comrades were confronted by Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters Agira, Miclas, and Windam. Confronting Windam, Salamandora was met with a barrage of the Capsule Monster's Laser Shots, one of which struck Salamandora's throat, disabling its regeneration ability. Salamandora then exploded after being hit with another concentrated Laser Shot. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games